Clan Beumaryn
Clan Beumaryn was a Mandalorian Clan based on Dxun, the moon of Onderon. A schism resulted in the creation of a divergent clan, Clan Beumaryn of Kariek, also known as Clan Karbeumaryn. History Origins Clan Beumaryn was founded by a Mandalorian Crusader named Beumaryn of Kuar in the aftermath of the Battle of Onderon during the Great Sith War. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Clan Beumaryn was led by Shae Beumaryn. The clan served as little more than a tributary to Clan Ordo which occupied Dxun jointly with the Beumaryns. Shae and her son Darlyn helped clan Ordo capture Ansion from separatist forces during the Battle of Ansion. This turned out to be greatly advantageous for the Beumaryns as the Ordos removed themselves from Dxun and resettled on Ansion. This left the Beumaryns as the sole proprietors of Dxun, allowing them ample room to grow in power. After King Rash deposed Ramsis Dendup as king of Onderon, Darlyn Beumaryn led a strike team of commandos to Iziz and assassinated him. This was a rallying point for Separatists who believed the assassination was sanctioned by the Republic. All three of Darlyn's children, Corlys, Marlysa, and Glyn, were born during the Clone Wars. Empire Era and Galactic Civil War Darlyn Beumaryn became chieftain of Clan Beumaryn after the death of his mother in 14 BBY. His focus during the Imperial Era was primarily to retain Beumaryn independence. In order to do so, Darlyn signed a pact with Onderon's Imperial governor which required significant demilitarization. In order to circumvent the terms, Darlyn hid twelve Teroch-class Assault Cogs in a secret hangar on Dxun. These ships became the Beumaryn Privateer Fleet. After the Battle of Endor, Clan Beumaryn joined many other Mandalorian Clans in an offensive against the Empire. This resulted in the acquisition of Devaron for Clan Beumaryn, though they had insufficient resources to rule it in anything but name. In 10 ABY, with Devaron under threat by the so-called Dark Empire, Darlyn led his clan to evacuate what people he could from the world. It was here when Darlyn met a young orphan, Lana Martallis. Impressed and intrigued by the child, Darlyn took her as a ward, and eventually inducted her into the clan. Hutt Space Campaign In 18 ABY, Clan Beumaryn participated in Ulrik Krisk's campaign against the Hutt Cartel. One of the earliest engagements of the campaign occurred on Boz Pity, involving Clan Beumaryn, Varad and Rau. While on the planet, the Beumaryns encountered Thriv'aes'hrallae, a Chiss working as a mercenary for the Hutts. The Chiss impressed the Mandalorians by holding his own in melee combat against Corlys Beumaryn. He would be inducted into the clan as Vaes Beumaryn soon afterwards and help the clan against the Hutts. Vaes' military prowess and knowledge of the Hutts made him an important asset for the clan, and he rose meteorically over the course of the campaign and earned a great deal of respect from his clansmen. In 23 ABY, at the tail end of the war with the Hutts, A Beumaryn taskforce led by Darlyn, Corlys and Marlysa entered hyperspace to join the Mandalorian forces over Nar Shaddaa. However, only a Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser called Canterberous emerged from hyperspace, the captain of which was Vaes Beumaryn. The other vessels containing the Clan leadership never turned up again, leaving Vaes as the highest ranking member of the clan. In the ensuing chaos of battle over Nar Shaddaa, Vaes stepped up to the role of chieftain. When the campaign had concluded, he was officially inaugurated as clan Chieftain. Under Vaes Beumaryn His ascension, however, was not without its dissenters. Lana Beumaryn and Corlys' longtime friend Gellar Ordo suspected Vaes of having something to do with the disappearance of the clan leadership. Gellar suggested Glyn Beumaryn, last remaining child of Darlyn, should be made chieftain. Glyn, however, did not want the title, and supported Vaes who she held great respect for. Lana Beumaryn dubbed Vaes "The Songless" for his refusal or inability to explain how his ship alone avoided the fate of the others. Her grievances, however, were settled when she was married to Corlys' eldest son, Flai. Vaes had, somewhat uniquely in Mandalorian culture, arranged the marriage as a political move to appease Lana by giving her more social sway. Vaes dreamed of raising Clan Beumaryn to a place of high honor and power among Mandalorian Clans. His primary motive was to construct a fleet capable of challenging the rule of the Tarn Family which had claimed power in the Chiss Ascendancy. His first major stride towards this goal was to secure vital shipbuilding capabilities. He set his sights on Kuat, one of the last major shipyards not under the control of Mandalore. During the so-called Acquisition of Kuat, Vaes led a campaign of duplicity and strategic genius to oust the New Republic from the planet and bring Kuat Drive Yards under the sway of Clan Beumaryn. This victory alone brought great prestige to the clan. In 29 ABY, with the support of Tirannan Industries and the Chiss House Hrallae, Vaes at last led Clan Beumaryn to fight the Tarn family. This culminated in Vaes' success in the Battle of Csilla. Schism and Return After this, the Beumaryns settled on the Unknown Regions world of Kariek. After several months of living there, conflict emerged between the followers of Vaes who had gone to Csilla to help rule. Glyn Beumaryn and her sons wished to remain there and help the growing Empire of the Hand. Meanwhile Flai and his wife Lana championed an effort to return to Mandalore. In the ensuing conflict, Glyn and her sons destroyed much of the fleet in order to prevent desertion. However, Flai, Lana and a large portion of the Beumaryn forces left Kariek and went back to Onderon and Kuat. While Flai went to Mandalore to negotiate forgiveness from the Mand'alor's lieutenant, Ulrik Krisk, Lana led the Beumaryn warriors in an attack on Onderon to seize control of the planet from rebellious locals. The clan first took Dxun before moving on to Castle Rash. While on Dxun, Lana discovered a vault created by Sith Lord Freedon Nadd to secure artifacts relating to Beyond Shadows and Abeloth. She acquired the Syn Talisman and used it to conjure a large and fearsome storm which subsequently destroyed Iziz, the Onderonian capital. This delivered Onderon into Beumaryn hands. When Flai returned to Onderon, he was unceremoniously ousted as Chieftain by his own wife who had earned the support of the clan. Under Lana Clan Beumaryn constructed several Bellator-class dreadnoughts on Kuat which allowed clan Beumaryn to defeat the New Republic fleet assailing Mandalore. Lana was hailed as a hero on mandalore and a banquet was called in her honor. At the so-called Black-Eye's Feast, Lana Beumaryn made a show of force and challenged sitting Mand'alor, Var Gesrik'kyr to single combat for his role. She managed to defeat the warrior and soon earned the support of most clans on Mandalore and their domains. Family Tree Family tree of Clan Beumaryn: Category:Mandalorian Category:Mandalorian Clans Category:Clan Beumaryn